The Undead
by Harpie.Valentine
Summary: An unlikely bunch of students come together in order to fight for survival and the chance at a new life. (Contains a plotline from Highschool Of the Dead and a few characters, but mainly Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic.
1. The Beginning of the End

Hi! I've finished my exams and I am back, and since they are all finished, I thought I'd write a new fic for you all to enjoy!

This one is gonna be a little different, it's kind of gonna be a cross over of Yu-Gi-Oh! (including some characters from GX) and Highschool of the Dead. You'll understand once you begin reading it!

I'm only bringing in a few characters from HOFD because I prefer YGO characters overall to be honest, but I hope you like it all in all.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and please review!

* * *

Yugi watched the clock as time ticked slowly on, feeling as though his lesson was never going to end. He barely managed to keep his eyes open to at least attempt to listen to his History teacher babble on about WWI and some bullshit that he didn't need to know in order to succeed in life.

His day dreams were abruptly ended by a sharp 'psst' sound coming from his left.

Yugi startled, and turned to his side, preparing himself for an answer.

"Look out the window!" Yami whispered, trying to avoid catching the teachers attention, "Someone's trying to get in... I don't know what's going on!"

"Uh..." Yugi stared blankly, intently watching the man mindlessly attempting to walk through the gates, without them being opened.

Several teachers surrounded the man from the inside of the gates, and from Yugi's view, all that was supposedly happening was these teachers shouting and waving their arms in directions that they wanted him to fuck off in.

"Sir!" Yugi yelped, jumping out of his skin as once again Yami broke his silence.

"What is it Yami?" The teacher replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom...?" Yami hesitated.

The teacher sighed and placed a hand to his forehead, clearly understanding that the student had not listened to a word he had just said, neither had any of the other kids in the class.

"Go," He simply huffed, as Yami stood up and winked at Yugi as if to say 'follow me'.

Yugi gulped, and pushed his chair away from his desk.

"Uh... M-me too, Sir!" Yugi exclaimed, jumping from his seat without awaiting a reply from the teacher and sprinting out of the classroom.

* * *

Yami pushed the younger teen against the wall in the bathroom and slid his hands gently under Yugi's shirt and up his back tenderly as they kissed.

The kiss continued and began to get more heated as Yugi could feel himself stiffening in his boxers. He pulled away and blushed, but Yami reassuringly smiled and pulled him back into the kiss, which was soon interrupted.

A toilet flushed from behind the boys, and the lock of a bathroom door clicked, jolting the two boys to let go and stand apart, awaiting to see who came out.

Out of the toilet came Takashi Komuro, a tall, slender teen with messy brown hair. He was in the same year as the other two, but neither Yami nor Yugi spoke to him.

Takashi made eye contact with the two, but quickly looked away to the floor before washing his hands and sliding out of the bathroom before anymore awkward eye contact was made.

The bathroom door clicked shut behind Takashi, and that was the beginning of the end.

An echoing scream came from outside the bathroom, and both Yami and Yugi sprinted out of the bathroom to see a girl in the year below sprinting down the hall, clutching her side and running towards them. They dazed at each other in confusion, before turning back to her to see slowing down in pace and then falling to her knees. The boys slid back, startled, as they noticed a deep, red stain on her white blouse where she was holding.

The younger girl bowed her head and made groans of agonising pain. She peered up and whispered "run", before she collapsed off of her knees and onto her chest.

Yugi jumped to her side and began to shake her, hoping for a response, but none came. Yami looked around for someone, but the only person in sight other than Yugi and the girl was Takashi, who had just seen the whole thing having only walked out a matter of seconds before them.

Yami fell to his knees beside Yugi and the young girl, turning her on to her back in order to try and get her to open her eyes or at least give notification that she was still alive.

"Uhh..." Takashi whimpered from behind them.

"What are you doing? Go get help!" Yami turned and hissed at the stranger.

"I would do, but, if you turn around, you'll see that help isn't necessary... We need to run!" Takashi replied, already backing away.

Yami and Yugi both climbed to their feet to see a crowd of pale, bloody students stumbling towards them. Their eyes were grey, and their pupils now dilated. They all had blood on their clothes, and some even had blood and bits of skin hanging from their mouths and teeth.

Yugi stared in disbelief, too frightened to move. Yami held a hand on his shoulder, intending to pull him away, but too distracted by this crowd.

Takashi yelped, as the young girl who was believed to be dead jolted, before hastily grabbing Yugi's ankle and attempting to pull herself toward him, opening her mouth as if she was about to bite him.

Yugi let out a petrified scream, before Yami booted the young girl in the head, and grabbing Yugi's hand and sprinting in the direction that Takashi had been telling them to go in.

The three boys sprinted down the hall way before coming to a window at the end of it. Gazing out the window, they saw an even larger crowd than previously, all the exact same as the students beforehand, slowly lingering their way towards the building that they were located in.

They all stared in disbelief, shock and horror.

"We should get moving and try and find somewhere safe," Takashi stated, the boys both turning to look at him, "We don't know what's going on but it's obviously dangerous. Hopefully, someone will have the answers."

The three teenagers backed away from the window before heading back up the hallway, and bolting in to an empty classroom.

* * *

I'm really enjoying writing this already! I hope you liked it so far, please review!


	2. Brave

Yami slammed the door shut behind him and Takashi forcefully pushed a table infront of the door.

Yugi slid across the classroom to the window, to his horror, see even more of those things outside of this window.

He collapsed to his knees and struggled for breath, trying to take in all that had just happened. Tears began to ripple down his face, but no sound came from his fragile body except his desperate attempts for air.

Yami stared in horror before falling to Yugi's side and gripping him into a hug and whispering "It's going to be alright" while he stroked his lovers hair.

Yami continued this until Yugi calmed down, then he continued to stand up and walk back towards Takashi, who was staring at the two boys with a disbelief on his face, that could either be about what was going on with them two or what was going on with everybody else...

"What is it?" Yami asked, bluntly.

Takashi backed a little and shook his head, before darting eyes at Yami.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Yami repeated.

"Oh.. Just... What? I mean-" Takashi sighed, and began to play with his hands, "What's going on...? What are those things... Are they... they... z-"

"DON'T!" Yugi screeched from the floor, and climbed to his feet. "We all figured out what they are, we don't need to say it. All we need to do is figure out how to get out of here alive," A sudden rush of energy overtook Yugi, "And we need to do it quickly before any of those things realise that we are in here and try and get in."

Both Yami and Takashi stared at Yugi in confusion, as one minute he was in the middle of a breakdown, and next he was taking control of the situation.

"Well?" Yugi said.

"Huh?" They replied in sync.

"I really have to do everything?" Yugi sighed and walked over to the teachers desk, pulling out each draw and throwing its belongings around the room.

"W-what are you doing...?" Takashi asked.

"Searching."

"For?" Yami answered.

"Ah-ha!" Yugi exclaimed, pulling a pair of scissors out of the drawer.

They boys peered at each other with blank expressions, before staring back at Yugi, as if waiting for a magic trick.

"We need weapons... You've seen the movies! The dead come back to life, bite the living, they turn into the walking dead and feed on human flesh blah blah!" Yugi rambled on, "And knowing that, the movies also say you need to destroy their brain to kill them... So! Hitting them in the head will, effectively, kill them, right? So, assuming this is correct... So will stabbing them in the brain?"

Yugis face lit up as if he was proud of his discovery.

The other teenagers faces dropped in awe.

Who would have thought it: fragile, innocent, sweet little Yugi would be the one to take control in such a bazar situation?

"So, let's find you two we-" Yugi was interrupted by an echoing scream that sounded from outside the window.

They all sprinted to the window to see Mai and Tea in the school grounds, cornered by zombies: Tea standing behind Mai, and Mai holding what looked to be a broken in half broomstick, attempting to fight off the zombies.

"Oh no!" Takashi yelped.

"Come on!" Yugi hurried, ramming the table back out of the way and slamming the door back open, sprinting out before either boy had even turned from the window.

"Wait, YUGI!" Yami screamed, following after him.

As Yami reached the door, he sprinted full on into what felt like a body to him, only to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Agh...!" Yami complained in the pain of falling.

He looked up expecting to see Yugi, but actually seeing one of those things staring down at him.

Jaw dropped open, pale yellow eyes, blood covering the students uniform, mouth and teeth.

Yami swallowed harshly, retracting from where he sat and attempting to move back as far as he could, but reaching the leg of the table.

He stared up in horror, stopped in his tracks and unable to move out of fear.

Takashi stood behind him, also staring in fear and unaware of what to do.

The zombie took steps closer, in an extremely slow pace.

As he closed in, his jaw widened even more so and he let out a frightening shriek whilst raising his hands and leaning in towards the frightened figure that was Yami.

Yami closed his eyes in fear, knowing that this was the end.

But! To Yami's surprise, the shriek from the disgusting figure above him stopped.

Yami peeked out of his closen eyes and opened them to a squint, to see standing above him his lover holding a pair of scissors that were wedged into the zombies head.

There was a still silence for a few moments before Yugi pulled the scissors out of his head, leading to a squirt of blood escaping his head and splatting over Yugi's face and torso, and letting the dead fall to the ground.

The silence filled the room once again and nobody moved an inch until the scream from earlier pierced through their ears again, and Yugi sprinted back out of the class, shortly followed by the two other boys.

* * *

Mai ferociously let our a groan as she whacked away at another zombie that was closing in her on and Tea, desperately trying to fight off the more and more that were surrounding the two girls.

Tea edged further back into the corner and hid behind Mai a little more, peeking out from behind Mai checking if they were all gone.

As Mai hit away at a few more, she knew that this wouldn't be able to go on much longer. She raised her half broken stick and smacked another in the head, but to her surprise, the end of it was grabbed by an approaching zombie, who pushed the stick, forcing Mai to fall backwards and leaving Tea unprotected.

Tea let out a scream as two zombies hastily closed in on her and began to tear her to pieces with her teeth. Each scream Tea let out was louder and more violent than the last.

Mai gasped in horror, scrambling to her feet and whacking away at the two figures who were now tearing her friend to pieces. She screamed as she hit and hit until they were both mashed to pieces and dead in their tracks.

Tea lay lifelessly beneath Mai, who fell to her knees beside her friend and started to cry, holding her friends in her arm, leaving blood smears across her uniform and in her hair and on her neck.

Around the corner, Yugi sprinted followed by Yami and Takashi who were halted to a stop by what they saw.

Tea dead in Mai's arms.

Yugi approached gently, clutching the scissors in his hand for safety.

"Mai...?" He whispered.

"I couldn't save her... I wasn't enough." Mai sobbed, holding her friend closer.

"Mai, we need to get going. More could come any minute, we need to be safe..." Yugi informed calmly, laying a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder.

Mai nodded, then she kissed her friends forehead gently letting tears stream down off of her own face and onto Tea's.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, before pulling away and standing up, turning to the three boys.

Mai nodded in assurance at them.

"P.E hall?" Yami suggested.

None of them felt the need to answer before they all followed after Yami, sprinting towards to the P.E hall, trying to be as quiet as possible and keep an eye out for any more of those things.


End file.
